Más Grande De Lo Pensado
by Lau Asakura
Summary: Algo que siempre había admirado Danny de su pareja, era que siempre parecía tan joven, tal vez tenía que ver que era un fantasma del tipo vampiro. Pero algo que le frustraba tanto era que no importara que, después de cinco años de haber comenzado a salir como pareja, Vlad, nunca se haya atrevido a tocarlo con lujuria... pero un aparato cambiara las cosas. / Yaoi -Slash
1. Un nuevo juguete

**Amo esta pareja, en verdad, es de mis favoritos en cartoons. Espero alentar a más a escribir de ellos, porque como todos saben, como fan uno quiere leer tambien para volar su imaginación. **

**Advertencia:** Es Yaoi/Slash; hombrexhombre: ósea sexo. Si no te gusta este género, puedes retirarte y evitar traumas.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Butch Hartman.

**Nota:** La historia es un paralelo del final de Danny Phantom. No voy hablar de esto en el fic. Los personajes tienen una edad mayor, Danny tiene 21 y Vlad, aun más (hagan cuentas).

* * *

Algo que siempre había admirado Danny de su pareja, era que siempre parecía tan joven, no importaba que tuvieran una diferencia de más de treinta años, Vlad siempre era joven, tal vez tenía que ver que era un fantasma del tipo vampiro. Pero algo que le frustraba tanto era que no importara que, después de cinco años de haber comenzado a salir como pareja, Vlad, nunca se haya atrevido a tocar su cuerpo con lujuria. Bueno, le había besado tan apasionadamente, a veces dejado marcas en su cuerpo, pero nunca algo más acalorado. _"Daniel, aun no tienes la mayoría de edad, además debes pensar en tus propios estudios." _Para el joven fantasma esto era lo más molesto. Siempre era detenido cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso más a la pasión entre ellos dos.

Actualmente Daniel, tenía los 21 años, era la noche que estaba esperando, su cumpleaños, por desgracia tenía que esperar hasta el fin de semana para poder pasarla con su amante. Su familia le había arreglado su fiesta, pero por alguna razón antes del fin de semana tuvo otras fiestas, con sus compañeros universitarios, amigos y algunos miembros de donde trabajaba a medio tiempo. Para él era una pérdida de tiempo, solo quería ver a Vlad.

Al terminar su última clase del viernes, Danny no podía desaparecer su estúpida sonrisa de felicidad, solo pasaría a su casa por ropa, ya les había dicho a sus padres que iba a ir a un viaje a la playa con sus amigos, por suerte, a este tiempo ellos confiaban plenamente en él. Tener las más altas calificaciones en su grupo ayudaba un poco. Apenas entro fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo de su padre, un poco doloroso y un cálido beso de su madre. Pero trataría de ser lo más rápido posible.

En su habitación solo tomo una maleta y busco lo más esencial, la verdad empacaba lo básico, Vlad nunca le dijo donde iban a festejar, ni nada, hasta en su cumpleaños no le digno con una llamada, solo un simple mensaje. Seguramente para torturarlo y que este más ansioso, o podría haber tenido demasiado trabajo, Danny prefería engañarse con lo primero, pero tendría un fin de semana para descubrirlo.

Ya se estaba desesperando y sus ansias crecían, así que bajo a donde estaba el portal fantasmal, eso le iba a ahorrar horas de viaje, solo una media hora para encontrar el portal de Vlad y listo. Pero nunca pensó que su hermano iba a estar ahí. –Jazz, qué sorpresa. –Dijo nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada esperando a que no le notara.

Ella estaba probando algunos experimentos. –Oh Danny, no sabía que estabas en casa. ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto mientras se quitaba unos gogles, la verdad es que Jazz, aunque había estudiado psicología, era también una apasionada de la tecnología, tanto fantasmal como la que ayudaba a los humanos.

-No es nada, ¿qué haces ahora? –Pregunto para que ella no notara su maleta, aunque estaba seguro que ella lo haría, era psicóloga y de las mejores.

La pelirroja ladeo el rostro pero prefirió no preguntar. –Es un nuevo invento, es tan interesante. Ven, te gustara. –Agregó la chica emocionada mientras le tiraba un par de googles al menor. Danny los atrapó y colocó para ver que en la mesa de pruebas se encontraba una planta, lirios, de hermosa belleza mientras al otro extremo estaba solo una pequeña que apenas estaba creciendo.

-¿Qué se supone que es? –Estaba confundido, no entendía el experimento de su hermana, mientras miraba que tenía una pistola, muy al estilo de los Fenton, pero los colores fosforescentes eran naranjas.

Jazz sonrió con leve malicia que asusto a Danny, sabía que esa sonrisa siempre involucraba cosas grandes, a veces malas y otras buenas. –Qué bueno que lo preguntas. Que mejor manera que verlo con tus propios ojos. –Pronto ella apunto a al lirio que estaba tan hermoso y disparo. La flor tenía un resplandor naranja, aunque Danny aun no estaba sorprendido pronto ella le disparo al pequeño retoño, que quedo del mismo color, fueron unos diez segundos antes de que tuvieran efecto, la flor que estaba en su punto más hermoso se estaba volviendo más pequeña, mientras que la que apenas nacía estaba creciendo. Diez segundos más y parecía que ambas estaban diferentes, como si hubieran cambiado de lugar, pero no era así.

-Jazz… ¿pero qué demonios? –Advirtió Danny confundido.

-Solo he cambiado el estado de vejez temporalmente –Dijo tan orgullosa de sí misma. –Aunque solo dura 30 horas, supongo que es increíble. No cambian de lugar por lo que notaste, o se clona. El lirio que era viejo era de un tono rosa, este es amarillo. ¿No es increíble? –Danny lo aseguro, esto era realmente increíble. Pero antes de continuar Jazz protesto. –Rayos, tengo hambre. Iré a la cocina por algo de comer… pero creo que cuando regrese no estarás aquí, pórtate bien hermanito. –Dijo señalando la maleta y subiendo. Después de todo ella era de las pocas personas que conocían su lado fantasmal.

El nuevo adulto estaba un poco nervioso, detestaba que Jazz fuera psicóloga y utilizaras sus dotes con él. Pero prefirió hacerle caso, era mejor irse, ya había perdido unos… qué será, ¿diez minutos?, sí, así que seguro que volaría a la más alta velocidad. Se transformo de lo más normal. Pero antes de irse, miro aquel aparato con tantas tentaciones, si eso había hecho con unas plantas, que no haría con humanos.

Seguro que Jazz iba a enfurecer, pero, ella lo había dejado enfrente de su nariz, era normal que Danny estuviera tan tentado. Lo tomo y lo guardo en su maleta. Pronto fue a donde el portal y lo abrió para ir a donde se encontraba Vlad. Estaba tan emocionado el joven universitario, por fin estaría tan unido con su amante.

* * *

**Esta es mi primera historia, osea que no es un oneshot. Espero les guste y no tarde en actualizar, ya tengo en mi cabeza todo planeado, pero espero tener tiempo, de igual manera servira si me ponto a imaginar un poco más.**

**MMm... ¿qué hara Danny con esa pistola ewe? **

**Dejen comentarios, animenme uwu ~ See U**


	2. Travesura de Adultos

**Advertencia:** Yaoi/Slash ~ HombrexHombre ¿Más claro?

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Butch Hartman.

**Nota:**

1: Disculpen a las personas que esta siguiendo la historia. Más de un año para subir el segundo cap, es un pecado... Perdonen... No tengo escusa.

2: Gracias por el comentario a: Moonchide

3: Si tiene faltas de ortografía, perdonar~ lo subo lo más rápido.

* * *

Vlad sabía que la fecha se estaba acercando, que sería imposible detener por más tiempo al joven Daniel. Lo amaba, de eso no había duda. Y que fuera un descabellado hombre de negocios, y ahora postulante para las elecciones de vicepresidente del país, sí, quería ser discreto y nada de llegar a la presidencia, pero no importaba que tan corrupto sea, con Daniel a su lado aun mostraba esa gentileza que nunca enseñaría a nadie, porque a él no le gustaba ser amable, era malvado, y Daniel lo sabía, pero con sus pequeños encantos podía hacer que no fuera tan tirano.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras iba en su Jet, de vuelta a su mansión, sabía que pronto iba a encontrarse con su amante y cada vez era un dolor de cabeza. Últimamente Daniel se estaba volviendo más lujurioso, pero Vlad no quería profanar ese cuerpo solo por lujuria, en eso Vlad era un anticuado, quería esperar en el momento indicado, porque sabía muy bien que Daniel podría cambiar de parecer sobre quien amar, era alguien que apenas estaba viviendo a diferencia de él.

Lo que Vlad deseaba era hacer el amor, y es que amaba al chico y posiblemente con él conoció ese sentimiento. Sí, Maddie fue una obsesión de eso se dio cuenta cuando se encontró con su hijo, Daniel era… No, no podía describirlo, su mente comenzaba a formar muchos sinónimos, simplemente él era perfecto para Vlad. Y secretamente, el chico fantasma, tenía algunos encantos físicos de su madre, que le gustaban, como esa sonrisa, pero en Daniel eran más hermosos, esos ojos, pero que eran más vanidosos en el menor… y así podría nombrar los parecidos con la madre y como era mejor que ella.

Ya había planeado todo para ese fin de semana, no lo iban a pasar en su gran mansión, quería algo más de entretenimiento. Su plan era ir a esquiar, ya había hecho las reservaciones en un hotel de cinco estrellas, muy discreto, al menos esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta después de todo ser un candidato significaba ser un hombre bien parecido y sin ninguna mancha, aunque Daniel le diera igual lo que la gente piense.

Vlad había preparado un pequeño obsequio para Daniel cuando el llegara a su portal. Sacó su computadora y conectó para que pronto abriera una página donde aparecía un video, era donde se encontraba el portal fantasmal de su hogar, Vlad era muy calculador así que deseaba saber que su presente estaba perfecto. Se podía ver su portal además de otras herramientas, proyectos dejados a un lado y demás, pero lo que llamaba la atención era la mesita que estaba a tres metros de la entrada del portal, donde se hallaba un pastel y una pequeña cajita. Era un pequeño presente, debía admitirlo, era un detallista, a su estilo.

Pronto vio como el portal se abrió, claro que era Daniel, en su rostro se plasmo una sonrisa, lo pudo ver, el chico que ahora era legal está feliz, fue volando –literalmente –. Abrió la cajita y lo que encontró fue un hermoso reloj de la marca Breguet, aunque el chico fantasma siempre lo había regañado por comprarle cosas caras, el mayor hacia caso omiso, después de todo era un millonario, eso era cosa de nada. Danny se colocó el reloj, ahora sólo faltaba probar un poco del pastel. Cuando iba a tomar el tenedor apenas se había percatado que debajo del plato se encontraba una tarjeta. Se apresuró a abrirla, se mordió el labio totalmente desesperado.

_Querido Daniel_

_Espero no hacerte esperar pero me encuentro fuera. No seas impaciente, este fin de semana seré todo tuyo. _

_Atte. V.M._

Danny no esperó demasiado para luego colocarse el reloj y acariciarlo, aunque no era de los chicos que tenían cosas ostentosas adoraba ser consentido por Vlad. Probó lo que le quedaba de pastel y se dirigió por fin a la parte de arriba, iba a buscar algo de beber y ponerse cómodo. Cuando por fin salió del rango donde el fantasma vampírico lo observaba, empezó a jugar con la pistola que había robado. Girándola en su índice. –Claro que serás todo mío Vlad ~ -Canturreo para al final sentarse en el sillón de cuero negro. Con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Vlad por fin llegó a Wisconsin, ahora sólo faltaba que tomara el helicóptero y en menos de cinco minutos llegaría en su mansión. El piloteaba solo, de hecho iban a salir de la ciudad para poder esquiar, o mejor dicho del estado, aunque sonara cruel, Vlad tenía que cuidar su posición ahora que era candidato para la vicepresidencia. Aun quedaban meses pero no importaba. Había reservado un lugar muy reservado y exigido discreción.

* * *

Nadie lo fue a recibir al llegar, nadie estaba en la mansión más que su Daniel. Elegantemente bajo del helicóptero, estaba un poco entusiasmado pero él Daniel iba a superarlo. En vez de abrir las puertas se tomó el lujo de atravesarlas, eso hacías cuando nadie más te veía. No le tomó ni tres minutos y ya se encontraba en la sala con el cumpleañero.

-¿Te vas a quedar todo el fin de semana durmiendo? –Sonreía con su característico encanto, aquel que provocaba a Daniel a sentirse avergonzado.

-Es tú culpa por llegar tarde –Le sacó la lengua, era aun joven, y le gustaba comportarse como un adolecente y era porque Vlad se lo recriminaba, y sabía que a él le encantaba.

-Perdóname pero ya no tengo más trabajo, amenace a cualquiera que se atreva a contactarme y sólo tengo mi número personal conmigo. –Sacó el móvil para enseñárselo. Las únicas personas que podían llamarlo podrían ser la familia de Daniel y los pocos amigos que tenía Vlad con los años, y por supuesto Danny, pero él estaba ahora en su presencia.

-Más te vale –Se levantó del sillón y se acercó al cuerpo alto, rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Vlad y así fue como le dieron permiso de sentir los labios de su amante, hacía unas cuantas semanas que no los había probado. Con los segundos no sólo fueron los labios, una guerra con las lenguas inicio, Danny cruzaba los dedos para que no sucediera lo mismo de siempre pero…

-Aah… Daniel, vamos, es hora de irnos –Fue empujado cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse mejor.

-Tch… Sabes que desde hoy lo anticuado no sé te permite –Se cruzó de brazos mientras el mayor levantaba las cejas sin comprender.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Anticuado? ¿Y a ti la edad te pone más grosero? –Mentira, Danny lo sabía, su novio estaba desviando el tema.

-No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes… Tengo 21 años, Vlad. –Le atacó con los ojos, caminó hacia él, deseaba acorralarlo.

-¿Acaso sólo viniste a eso? Eres tan precoz para tú edad –

-Y tú muy reservado. Pero está bien. –Levantó los hombros mientras seguía avanzando al mayor. Vlad sabía que algo estaba mal en esa actitud, tenía que sospechar, conocía a Daniel, era muy malicioso. –Lo voy a hacer más fácil para ti, no quería llegar a esto. –

-¿A qué te refieres, Daniel? –Sin darse cuenta Vlad estaba dando pasos atrás, alejándose del menor. Cuando por fin vio las intenciones de Daniel estaba siendo apuntado con un arma, estaba por escapar pero nunca imagino que dos segundos después le iban a disparar. ¿Era una nueva manera de decir te amo para los jóvenes? -¡Ah!... ¡Eso dolió!... ¡Qué rayos te pasa! –Dijo tendido en el suelo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el único efecto que tenía era ese resplandor naranja. -¿Por qué este color? ¿Qué me has hecho? –Estaba consternado, pero no esperaba que luego el chico se apuntara y se auto disparara. -¡Estás loco! –Se levantó para ir con él pero pronto en la trayectoria sintió un cosquilleo, agarró su estomago, arrugando la tela. -¿Qué?... –Cerró sus ojos esperando que pasara pero quiso saber si el chico sentía lo mismo, pero nada más escuchó una risa por su parte y de pronto sintió que se encogía.

Treinta segundos, eso fue lo que duró antes del cambio por completo. –Creo que en las personas es el doble de tiempo que en unas plantas –Murmuró Danny y luego vio al agitado Vlad pero… -Funcionó, funcionó… Te ves… Por alguna razón no te vez igual cuando estabas en la universidad, creo que fue porque ahora tu tono de cabello es blanco por ser mitad fantasma. –Danny sentía que la ropa no le quedaba así que se quito la camisa que tenía, ahora parecía un hombre mayor, con un cuerpo con gran porte, más grueso de lo que Vlad era.

-¿De qué hablas? –Respondió el ahora veinteañero pero cuando vio a su compañero soltó un fuerte gritó. Se tocó por todo el cuerpo y salió corriendo al baño. Danny sólo reía. Y de nuevo el gritó. No pasó mucho para que regresara su novio. -¡Tú! ¡Devuélveme a la normalidad! –Le señaló con el dedo.

-Lo siento, el efecto no puede cambiar, no importa que me dispares de nuevo. Es irreversible. –Era una mentira, nunca supo si eso podía pasar pero no quería perder la oportunidad. –Pero tranquilo, no es permanente, sólo dura aproximadamente treinta horas. Tiempo suficiente. –

-Eres un maldito mocoso… -Se acercó sujetándole del cuello, era más bajo que él pero estaba con una actitud maldita.

-Pero no te ves mal, de hecho te ves lindo. –Se inclinó para darle un beso fugaz en los labios. –Adorable –

-Quita tu maldita sonrisa… ¿Ahora como piensas que iremos a esquiar?... Rayos, era sorpresa… -Se llevó la mano a la frente, todo se había arruinado.

-¿Esquiar? ¿Dónde? ¿Vamos a pasarla fuera este fin? –Dijo con alegría, era extraño el entusiasmo de Danny con ese cuerpo. –Vamos, no hay problema. Sólo tenemos cuerpos diferentes pero estoy seguro que no habrá problemas. –Se acercó de nuevo al joven Vlad para abrazarlo.

-No, hice las reservaciones en el hotel a mi nombre. –Lo mataba con la mirada, y no se iba a detener, de hecho trataba de quitarse de esos grandes brazos que rodeaban a su delgado cuerpo de esa época.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes con una simple reservación?, aun eres fantasma, eso lo dice tu cabello. –Le acarició sin dejarlo ir, Danny se sentía más fuerte, lo apegaba más en cada empujón de Vlad.

-Ya Daniel… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Observó el arma que había utilizado, era un gran invento, dudaba que esto haya sido inventado por el tonto de Jack y Maddie sólo estaba interesada en fantasmas, tal vez era obra de Jazz, era muy inteligente.

Gruñó cada vez que Vlad se alejaba de sus manos. –Porque no dejas de tratarme como un niño, y parecía que no iba a cambiar la cosa este fin de semana, así que tomare las riendas. –De alguna manera extraña, las sonrisas traviesas que hacía Danny después de sus travesuras se convirtió en unas muy encantadoras, de un hombre mayor. Para Vlad fue un ataque inesperado y tuvo que desviar la mirada. Y fue ahí cuando recordó que Daniel no tenía ropa y salió de los brazos haciéndose intangible.

-Vete a poner algo de ropa… No sé, busca lo más grande en mis cajones, yo buscare algo en tu maleta. Y lo sé, yo me las arreglare, vamos a tener que ir aunque sea en esta embarazosa situación. –Aplastó su rostro en sus manos.

Danny se fue, le daría la gloria por el momento a Vlad, luego volvería al ataque, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Vlad no sabía qué hacer, nunca espero esta situación, Daniel tenía su misma edad, bueno, físicamente. Además treinta horas era demasiado, sin embargo algo más le provocaba un temor. La razón de que él lo haya cambiado: ¿Qué tramaba el menor?

* * *

**Buajaja... Daniel es cruel~ ¿Como ven la actitud de Danny hacia Vlad? ~~ ~ **

**Nos vemos, espero en no más de dos meses...**


	3. ¿Sin poderes?

**Advertencia: **Es Yaoi/Slash; hombrexhombre; si no te gusta este género puedes retirarte para evitar traumas.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Butch Hartman.

**Nota: **Algunos poderes me los invento, pero creo que Vlad al tener cierto aspecto vampírico también tiene sus propios poderes al respecto, me baso un poco en lo que he leído.

**Nota 2: **Perdonen la tardanza, ni que hacerle, estoy pensando en seriamente crear una página de face para que empiecen a instigarme y exigirme el avance de esta historia que ya esta conclusa en mi cabeza pero luego no me busco el tiempo para terminarla.

* * *

Volando, había estado volando por casi una hora. Aunque Daniel había insistido en que eran fantasmas y no tenían necesidad de andar en un helicóptero Vlad no iba a ceder, después de todo era porque de esta manera no iba a ser extraño (antes de ser rejuvenecido) que Vlad Master apareciera. Además quería presumirle su habilidad de manejar aquel vehículo aéreo, pero el chico tenía que ser un imprudente.

Durante el trayecto, más de una vez Vlad tuvo que aplacar a Daniel para que no lo esté manoseando, no había riesgo de muerte –para ellos– pero no quería perder un buen helicóptero.

El joven Vlad estaba enojado, tenía una camisa x, cuando estaba muy acostumbrado a los trajes, maldecía a Daniel. Su pelinegro acompañante sólo tenía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones que le venían un poco apretados, era claro que tendrían que ir de compras.

Pero lo principal era: ¿Cómo se sentía Vlad? Sí, porque el fantasma cumpleañero no parecía entender la situación en la que lo había metido, tendría que arreglárselas con el dinero, después de todo, casi todo el mundo lo conocía como el hombre de cuarenta y algo, con un porte digno de un vampiro.

-Vamos, no tienes que enojarte, no es un efecto para siempre. Deberías disfrutar, yo lo estoy haciendo. –

La mirada fulminante del peliblanco fue al nuevo adulto, para seguir con facilidad a la recepción del hotel. Se veía enojado. Al acercarse al tipo que atendía, se escuchaba como los dientes crujían. –La suite presidencial, a nombre de Vlad Master. De inmediato. –

-¿Eh? Disculpe, pero, ¿usted quién es? – Preguntó el tipo de no más de veintiocho años.

-¿Qué quién soy? Yo por supuesto soy…. –Y antes de responderle con el tono más enojado recordó la tragedia en la que estaba en vuelto. - … Soy el primo segundo, por parte de la tía prima de Vlad Master. Vlad Master II. –Dijo a regañadientes, fue lo más inteligente que se ocurrió. – Hubo cambio de planes y mi primo no pudo venir, pero me ofreció la estancia el tan amable candidato. Junto con…. –Volteo a ver al caza fantasma con ninguna idea.

-Con su tutor. No sólo vino a tomar un fin de semana de vacaciones. –Las manos del mayor envolvieron al contrario por los hombros. –Así que nos divertiremos mucho.

-Por supuesto…. Me puede dar su identificación. –Dijo con leve duda, pero si tenía que ser sincero el empleado, tenía razón, aquel chico se parecía mucho al candidato a vicepresidencia.

-Al fin… Un momento. –Quitó como si fuera un bicho molesto la mano, para sacar aquella credencial pero al abrir su billetera recordó el problema de que era él en su forma adulta. – Aquí tiene. –Se llevó la diestra a los ojos. Estaba un poco fastidiado, había pensado que no iba a ser necesario usar sus poderes pero no había de otra.

-¡Oiga! ¡Este no es usted es…- La mirada del tipo fue directa al peliblanco en un tono de enojo.

-Es el rostro que estás viendo ahora. –Aquellos ojos eran rojos, hipnotizando al contrario. –Soy yo. Vlad Master II, y harás todos los registros sin preguntar nada más. –

-Sí, señor. –Respondió sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos y entregando la identificación. –Aquí tiene sus llaves… -

El peliblanco tomó ambas cosas para poder irse, mientras hacía que Danny lo siguiera. - ¿Ves lo qué me haces hacer? –Recriminó pero se fueron directo al elevador. –En serio necesitamos ir de compras. –Se recargo en el pequeño cubículo y sus ojos observaban su nueva figura.

-Opino lo mismo, tus pantalones me aprietan la entrepierna. –Sus piernas se movieron un poco para acomodar.

-¡Oh! ¡Santos cielos! Daniel. Cállate. –Se dio una palmada en la frente al escucharlo, hasta que por fin salieron, el más bajo primero, no importaba la edad en la que se encontraba, Vlad derrochaba aquella madurez y liderazgo. –Creo que lo primero que haremos es ir de compras, sólo vine con unas cuantas cosas. –Abrió la puerta y comenzó a familiarizarse con él lugar, era espaciosa, y muy lujosa, al menos para él lugar, se veía agradable. –Lo peor es que comprare ropa que no volveré a utilizar, que desperdicio. –No es que Vlad sea un tacaño con su dinero, más que eso era que en serio odiaba comprar cosas innecesarias.

-Vlady, ¿Quién dice que no podemos hacerlo de nuevo? ¡Agsss! –Y sin voltear a ver, recibió un golpe en el rostro con la pequeña maleta de Vlad. - ¡Auch!

-¡Eres un mocoso descarado! –

Y apenas recuperándose del dolor, cuando los ojos azules fueron a su agresor, vio la palma extendida que ya estaba en un tono purpura para después disparar. -¡Ahh! –Y cayó al suelo. Con el rostro oscuro, como si hubiera explotado algo cerca. - ¡¿No te estabas quejando de usar magia hace un rato?! –

-Como cualquier persona, lo reconsideré. Si quieres toma algo del frigobar antes de que salgamos. Nos vamos a tardar. –Y salió de la vista del menor, dirigiéndose al baño para remojarse el caballo –Y no te atrevas a quitar el pantalón, ya conseguiremos algo. –

Cuando salió tenía una toalla en su cabello, pues sentía que comenzaba a tener una jaqueca. Mientras el contrario tenía una soda en los labios. –Te ves muy con el cabello mojado. –En la cara del caza fantasmas estaba una sonrisa coqueta que fue oculta por la tolla directo a su cara.

-Límpiate el rostro antes de que vuelva a incinerarte. –Le dio la espalda para ir a buscar algo para refrescar su garganta, pero la verdad es que se ruborizó, debía admitir que Daniel era sexy cuando hacía esa sonrisa, y al parecer no le quitaba el encanto con ese cuerpo. "No, Vlad. No le aumentes el ego aunque sea en tus pensamientos." Se reprendió mientras negaba suavemente. Ya era momento de que ambos fueran de compras.

-¿No íbamos a comprar ropa? –Reprochó el azabache mientras seguía al peliplateado. –En verdad me aprietan. –Su voz se hizo un murmuro.

-Ya genio. ¿Y con qué voy a pagar? –

Cuando se dio cuenta, Daniel estaba divisando unos cajeros automáticos. –Oh. –Sí, había entendido.

-No puedo usar por siempre mis poderes. –Por suerte para Master no había fila.

-Puedes, se te da muy bien los poderes sin transformarte. -Siseo el contrario, esperando que su pareja sonriera por aquel alago.

-Sin duda, sin embargo mis poderes "vampíricos", por decirlo de una manera, usan más energía de lo usual y es peor al no estar transformado. –Sacó la billetera para buscar entre ellas la tarjeta que tenía que ver con aquel cajero. –Y no pienso gastar esa energía por tu imprudencia. –

Daniel le dio su espacio. De todas las maneras en las que pudo pensar que iba a ser este fin de semana con Vlad, nunca se imaginó nada parecido. Era tan inesperado y cada cosa era maravillosa. Era lo mejor. Ya buscaría la manera de recompensar a su hermana.

-Tch… Llevar tanto dinero es de pueblerinos. –Rodó los ojos mientras buscaba donde poner las cosas. –Creo que tendré que comprar una bolsa ideal. –Y de nuevo lideraba el rumbo.

No se habían fijado que un cuarteto de individuos los seguía.

-_¿Los escuchaste? Ha dicho tanto dinero. Y parecen unos tipos fáciles, al menos ese mocoso, por el otro con que Nick y Jules lo sujete es suficiente._ –Dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

-_Bien. Igual y parecen turistas, esto será tan fácil, como robarle una golosina a un niño._ –Embozó un tipo castaño.

Los cuatro parecían tipos que rosaban los treinta años, un poco desarreglados pero no tenían una apariencia terrible, no tanto como para sospechar de ellos.

* * *

**Una pregunta, no sé si tiene cabida ponerlo aquí, pero… ¿Les gustaría leer unas ships extrañas que hice con Scar y otros personajes de películas? La cosa aquí es que son proyectos que he hecho en una comunidad de facebook. Me pueden responder, si se dignan, aquí. Y ya luego lo pondría en otro fanfic. Nos vemos en otro capítulo. Los quiero porque se mantienen en espera.**


	4. Bad Bad Boy

**Advertencia: **Es Yaoi/Slash; hombrexhombre; si no te gusta este género puedes retirarte para evitar traumas.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Butch Hartman.

**Nota: **Por fin la razón por la que es "M" este fic. Bueno, algo...

**Nota 2: **Por fin regrese, lo siento mucho. Me pueden comentar como estoy con los personajes, tengo un peligro en que haga algo que no quiero.

**Pd.**Tengo un proyecto en la cabeza por culpa de un amigo~ ¿Qué tal algo como un Sam(genderbend)xDash? Me dicen ~

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, el héroe del mundo ya estaba cargando al menos cinco kilos de ropa de la temporada. De las pocas veces que había ido de compras con Vlad no compraba más que una camisa, pero ahora parecía que se había perdido ante la necesidad de llenar un closet entero.

-¿Todo esto te vas a poner en un fin de semana? –Exclamó con sorpresa mientras lo seguía, apenas mirando la punta de sus cabellos por encima de la ropa.

-Por supuesto que no. Eso es lo que me voy a probar, ya después elegiré lo que sí me pondré. –Se le veía revisando entre algunas camisas y de nuevo la carga del pelinegro comenzaba a incrementar. –No sé muy bien que me quede a mi cuerpo, digo, lo sabía hace algunos años pero ahora es un poco complicado. –

Informó pero esos detalles eran los que amaba Daniel. Escuchar de cómo era Vlad le gustaba y le encantaba. - ¿Por qué? –Sus labios soltaron la preguntaba y lo seguía como perro fiel.

-Tch.. ¿Te estás burlando? Digo, han pasado un par de décadas, en ese tiempo no tenía tiempo para hacer esto. Con que el pantalón sirviera y una camisa cualquiera bastaba. Pero la bata debía estar perfecta. –Su mano acaricio sus propios cabellos aun no se acostumbraba al cabello corto que tenía. –No siempre fui rico, Daniel. –

-¡Lo sé!... Lo que quiero decirte es que me gusta escuchar sobre ti cuando eras más joven. Me hubiera gustado conocerte en ese entonces, creo que hubiera sido más fácil. –

-Podría ser, me hubieras ahorrado un mal de amores. –Bromeó con un pequeño recuerdo terrible, ahora podía hacerlo.

-Ahahaha… Pero ahora esta ok. Así nunca hubiera conocido al hombre tenaz y con esa pizca de maldad. Recuérdalo Vlad. Te amo. –

Inesperado para el primer medio fantasma, tragó saliva, detuvo su paso y bajó la mirada. Su piel estaba tomando un color rojo. –A los vestidores. Necesito probarlo. –Escapar, esto era lo que temía, por supuesto que amaba al chico pero aun su mente lo traicionaba con el pensamiento de las edades, claro que ahora era un poco irónico pensar en ello.

-Oh. Claro, y podrás modelar para mí. Pieza por pieza. –El pelinegro pudo escuchar el gruñido contrario pero después de eso no hubo otro sonido.

* * *

||•sss•||

* * *

Había salido con cuatro conjuntos diferentes y aun no llegaba a la mitad. Daniel estaba sentado en los sofás para esperar. Vlad apenas salía del vestidor y se iba al espejo para verse así mismo y luego negar, y volvía a repetir todo.

Ya se estaba aburriendo el azabache, y es que para él, Vlad se veía jodidamente bien en cualquier cosa. Eran como diferentes estilos, uno casual, a la moda, hipster, vintage, de absolutamente todo y no se decidía. Danny se mordió los labios para aguantar aquello. Lo principal eran "Las valiosas horas… las malditas valiosas horas se me están acabando". Debía pensar rápido como corretear a Vlad Master. Pero la solución vino más rápido de lo que esperaba el azabache.

El más bajo salió con unos vaqueros negros que eran ajustados. Hizo la misma rutina, fue al espejo, se miró de los lados y le gustaba. Ya ha este punto ignoraba los comentarios de Daniel, así que regresó al vestuario. Sabía que esa estaba en las semifinales pero…

-Te sienta bien el negro… -

-¿Pero qué demo... –Apenas había cerrado la cortina el pelinegro había ido detrás de él.

-Vine para ayudarte. Creo que te tardas demasiado desvistiendo así que –Sus manos fueron a sujetar la cintura del ahora menor.

Vlad gruñó, ruido que no fue suficiente para detener las gruesas manos de su compañero. Con una de sus fuertes extremidades jaló a Vlad a su cuerpo. La espalda del vampiro fantasma estaba pegada al pecho de su tedioso novio. –Daniel… -Sus dientes se apretaban para no gritar como lo haría.

-¿Yo qué culpa tengo? No dejas de salir y entrar, sólo me dieron ganas… Así que consiénteme. –

-¿Consentirte de esta manera? –Su voz comenzaba sonar exaltada. Golpeando las manos que se estaban acercando al botón del pantalón. –Deja ya… ¡I-Idiota! –Levantó la voz sin poder evitarlo, al parecer no sólo era lidiar con las manos, los dientes fueron a su cuello, dando suaves mordidas pero efectivas para el inesperado Vlad. –Estamos en un lugar público… Daniel… -Pero esos segundos de distracción le habían costado. Se escuchó el sonido del cierre bajar.

-Entonces guarda silencio. –

Y una gruesa mano se atrevió a meterse en las prendas, ir directo a la entrepierna mientras bajaba el pantalón. La ropa interior de Vlad estaba expuesta. -¡Dioses!... P-para, Danny –Quería ser intangible, huir de los brazos pero su cuerpo estaba siendo tocado, en respuesta el hormigueo se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

"Malo, malo, malo" era lo único que repetía en su cabeza. En el fondo, Vlad añoraba el tacto, y es que respetar su propia regla sobre la abstinencia era contraproducente.

Presionaba con fuerza, masajeaba con ímpetu por encima de la ropa. Fantom era cruel, estaba siendo cizañoso con su novio. Después de tanto tiempo, no le desagradaba la idea de tener al joven Vlad comenzando a caer. Su nueva altura le permitía ver con un mejor panorama el rostro sonrosado de Masters. –No. –Sus labios se acercaban al oído más próximo para torturar. –No quieres. Eres un mal mentiroso. –Podía sentir como el cuerpo estaba respondiéndole.

No estaba siendo lógico.

La acción más fácil que alguien le sugiriera, por supuesto, era usar sus poderes, pero tenían que comprenderlo, el placer lujurioso era algo que no podías decirle "no" toda tu vida.

El cuerpo se estaba apegando al del más grande, el calor que le estaba envolviendo era tan bueno. –Dan… –Apenas podía pronunciar su nombre. –Danieeel… –Sujetaba con fuerzas los brazos. Esa pequeña señal de advertencia aun estaba en él. Se mordía los labios para no caer.

–*Bad Bad Boys you make me feel so good~… ahaha –Se puso a tatarear una canción un poco vieja de los años 80', pero tenía un ritmo entretenido mientras su mano aumentaba el ritmo. Esos pantalones, haría que los comprara fuera como fuera. Y por fin, un poco indeciso, Daniel metió la mano en la ropa interior de Vlad. Sintió como el peliplata tembló. Se inclinó para ver el cuerpo de Vlad. –Ohh… Eres tan erótico. –No pudo evitar comentar mientras acariciaba la cabecera del miembro ajeno.

–Ah… –Su cuerpo jadeo en recompensa por las atenciones. –Danny… Por favor, termina ya. –Suplicó y en respuesta el pelinegro sujetó con fuerza la base. y subía y bajaba la mano, el ritmo era fuerte, era hombre así que sabía la problemática de tener una excitación y necesitar la mano de tu novio, y sí que la había pasado muchas veces mal el adolescente pero no iba a ser vengativo, ya tendría tiempo para ello.

–Nggg… –Apretaba los dientes y sentía que su cuerpo estaba liberando esa urgencia de hace algunos años exigía pero todo fue tan de repente que sus piernas estaban fallando, esté no era él, sentía que era culpa de la no preparación para el evento. Cuando sintió que iba a caer la siniestra se apoyó en la pared de madera que separaba los vestidores "pump", fue el ruido que se escuchó mientras trataba de no jadear pero estaba siendo una batalla más difícil que pelear contra cualquier rey fantasma.

Danny se sobresalto ante el golpe, su cuerpo fue a la dirección de su amante, jalando la montaña de ropa que estaba a un lado, dejándola caer más allá de la cortina, seguro ninguno de los empleados iba a estar feliz pero no tenía tiempo para eso, Vlad demandaba en un silencio por más y él también quería tomar la oportunidad, así que se inclinó para besar el cuello, como a veces lo hacía cuando le daban permiso de ser un posesivo.

El chupetón se estaba marcando. Sus jadeos se estaban saliendo de su autocontrol, respuesta a ello fue el nuevo golpe que efectuó en la pared con su otra mano. Daniel lo sujetaba pero tampoco era como si deseara enfocarse en eso en ese momento.

A lo lejos, un tipo se quejó, otro empleado vio la ropa en el suelo, y era el momento para que ambos fueran el centro de atención.

–Vlad… Calma… –Jadeó esperando concentrarse pero era inevitable con tal imagen erótica que tenía a sus ojos. –Vlad… – "Rayos", maldecía el pelinegro, pues el contrario estaba comenzando a mover sus caderas, y Danny podía presumir que tenía un fuerte control de su libido pero no sería nada si el conocido Vlad Masters continuaba, y él se iba a rendir.

El peliplata lo escuchó, pero no tenía ganas de hacer caso, él había abierto la caja de pandora, que él lo solucionara. –Daniel… Danny –

No pudo no hacerle caso, aquel tono dulce con el que lo llamó era hipnótico para el azabache. - ¿Si? –Y cuando su rostro fue a donde lo solicitaban…

Vlad sabía lo que deseaba, y ahora deseaba un beso y sus labios fueron capturados. Así que su lengua fue a llamar la contraria. Danzaron mientras era consentido. Todos los demás jadeos fueron entregados en los besos.

El vendedor más cercano fue quien tuvo la tarea de "regañar" al cliente que tiraba la ropa. Iba en paso flojo, seguramente era sólo un adolescente de dinero que no le importaba la ropa y podía responder que el dinero no era problema, al menos eso pensaba, y no estaba tan incorrecto, el problema era con lo que se iba a enfrentar.

Danny fue quien escuchó los pasos, aquello fue un mata-pasiones, que tenía dos efectos: uno, arruinar el momento, dos, regresarlo a la realidad.

El muchacho ya se estaba preparando para encontrarse con un cliente irresponsable y muy narcisista, posiblemente que se estuviera viendo de todos los lados en el espejo.

La mano de Daniel fue impulsiva, sus besos encantadores. Y así fue como el temblor final de Vlad fue sentido por él caza fantasmas.

Se abrió la cortina que los separaba y…

Vlad se separó de los labios. –Aah… -Jadeo lo más bajo que pudo.

–_¡¿Y qué rayos?! –_Levantó la voz el empleado.

Danny se mordió los labios, tenía que controlarse, pero ver el rostro de climax de Vlad no ayudaba en concentrar sus poderes.

–_¿No había alguien aquí? –_Se preguntó el chico y cerró la cortina. _–Tch… Después recojo la ropa. –_Rodó los ojos y se fue.

Vlad apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia del tipo, no dio una gran alerta, después de todo, lo que había entendido es que no los había descubierto, mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Daniel.

* * *

||•sss•||

* * *

Iban caminando uno alado del otro, el pelinegro con unas bolsas y unas cuantas cajas. –Vamos Vlad, ¿hasta cuándo estarás enojado conmigo? –Pero la respuesta estaba en los ojos del peliplata. –Además sabes que te gusto. –Desvió la mirada para no sentirse víctima de la mirada reprochadora de Vlad.

– ¿Te explico la situación? –Estaba enojado. –Nos fuimos de esa tienda, después del desastre que ocasionaste- –

–Pero- –

– y técnicamente me robe esta ropa, cuando se te ocurre dejar de ser invisible apenas estamos a dos tiendas de distancia y los empleados salieron a buscarnos porque se escuchó la alarma. Luego corrimos un poco para volver a ser invisibles, tuvimos que ir hasta el otro lado de la plaza para comprar ropa. Y seguro ahora piensan que soy un delincuente… ¡Y todo esto es tu culpa! –El menor por fin le apuntaba con la diestra, una acción muy común en otras ocasiones.

–Está bien… Si lo dices de esa manera pareciera que es mi culpa. –Y de nuevo la mirada del más bajo. –Ya dije que lo siento. Además ya tienes tu ropa, que creo que es demasiada. Hasta cuatro paras de calzado. Me siento como cuando llegue a salir con Paulina, y también lo cargaba todo. –

–No me compares con ella, además a mí me amas. –Su sonrisa se curvó y su mano fue a la cintura, tenía una pose algo descarada para su persona. Al menos lo había hecho cambiar de _tema._

Daniel fue afectado, lo cual no era usual. Pocas veces escuchaba hablar así a Vlad, tal vez tenía que ver con su apariencia. Pero le gustaba. –Sí. Te amo. –Reafirmo mientras seguía al peliplata.

Ya simplemente eran las compras de los trajes. Por fin dejaría de usar esos pantalones ajustados.

–Vlad... –

– ¿Qué? –Le volteó a ver un poco indiferente.

–Este es mi mejor cumpleaños. –Expresó con una voz y rostro tan feliz, calmado y agradable. Era tan tierno cuando lo decía de esa manera.

–Sólo… Era la idea. –Sonrojado continuó su paso. Debían terminar, quería hacer más pocas por Daniel y sentía que un fin de semana era imposible.

* * *

**Al menos fue este año el nuevo cap. espero que les haya agradado. Tengo nuevas noticias... Cree una página en FB, me pueden buscar como Laurie Kirkland, ahí podran hostigarme para que haga un avance de este y mis diferentes fanfics que tengo.  
**

**Igual subire los crossover de Scar con otros personajes de Disney. Recuerden~ "_Laurie Kirkland" _**

**Hasta el siguiente fic~~  
**


End file.
